Two Birds One Stone
by CreativeSoul14
Summary: "Oh you thought dealing with just one of me was a pain? Just wait till you meet my brother. Just a forewarning, I am the sane one." Two times the trouble with two times the Todd. Twin AU


**I decided to be kind to you guys and start uploading the chapters for Two Birds One Stone. This is the story I was talking about, where Jason is born with a twin. Consider this an AU or maybe a different dimension to the original DC universe.**

 **All things considering, since this is a story of my design there are going to be a few changes here and there to accommodate the second Todd brought into the world. Don't worry! The story line is basically going to be the same. I am sure you will notice the changes.**

 **_Bold Italicize =_ Jacob Narrating**

Plain Text = The story

 **Now that we got the set out at the beginning none of you will be confused! I hope...**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story I have been working on for months now. Don't forget to leave a lovely review my fans!**

* * *

 ** _My life used to be better before all the hellish things that have happened to me when I was younger. To what happened to my brother and myself alike. Things happened to us that shouldn't happen to such innocent kids. To be honest the start of our lives wasn't great either._**

 ** _In the beginning, before our birth, is most likely the best place for us to start. When my mom was doing well for herself and our father was still and asshole crook._**

Catherine Elizabeth was one of the more adventurous Gotham Academy students. Which atoned to her interest in bad boys. This is how she had the _pleasure_ of meeting Willis Todd.

One thing led to another and the two slipped away to a backstreet alleyway. Both weren't prepared for the consequences nine months later. Newborns Jason and Jacob Todd graced Gotham City with their presences.

Willis was rather disgruntled with the fact of having two mouth's to feed. Meant extra work he would rather not do. Catherine convinced him to do so for the children and herself. The twins were raised within a house in Crime Alley. Like all children who grew up here, they adjusted to the notorious alley's ways.

Jason had no problem stealing from those who had more than his family. It gave back to them and helped to provide for them. Whenever an opportunity presented itself he would steal with such ease. Each time becoming more and more elaborate. Willis was impressed his son was turning into such a natural criminal.

Jacob on the other hand was rather hesitant to do as much as his brother. He would help him whenever he pulled off a big heist and back him up as best he could. Committing a crime himself was a different matter. Jacob believed his brother stealing was enough. Both of them stealing was just over doing it. Willis was never interested in Jacob. Just a burden child that shouldn't have been born.

 ** _Do you think I care what Willis Todd ever thought? He died in Jail. I didn't. As if I give a shit about a man like him. Me and my brother both hated him. So don't think either of us cared for him._**

Willis Todd had been such a lowlife criminal who worked for the worst of the worst in Gotham's underbelly. All in an attempt to get as much cash as he could. It wasn't a surprise an arrest would be made on a man such as himself. No one knew who made the call that sealed the man's fate. Willis Todd was never seen by the twins or their mother ever again.

 ** _For a while things weren't so bad without our father. No more nights of him coming home drunken, our parents fighting, or me and Jason hanging with him at his 'gangs' hideout. We still went out to steal what we needed to provide for our small family. Then came the day we lost our mother... I can still remember it as clear as crystal. Along with all the other traumatic incidents in our long horrible lives._**

It was supposed to be a quite night for the Todd household. Jacob was sitting at their dingy dinner table with a stack of papers beside him and a pencil in hand. The younger twin had a habit to sketch in his free time. He had been drawn to the more creative side of life and has been drawing since he was five. Compared to his more burly twin who enjoyed the street life they lived. Fighting others, stealing, and protecting his family. That was all Jason cared for. Since they never had enough money to invest in hobbies. All Jacob needed was a piece of paper and a pencil so his habit wasn't hard to nurture.

Jacob was sketching the design of a beautiful house. He had seen with his brother in one of the wealthier neighborhoods. The young eleven year old was so consumed with his work he hadn't notice his brother walking into the kitchen. Jason peeked his head out the door that led to their garage and huffed.

"Yo Jake, have you seen mom? I can't find her anywhere." Blue eyes looked up from the paper he had been concentrating on to his brother.

"Not in her room?"

"Nope."

"What about the bathroom?"

Jason gave an exasperate groan to his twin. "I said I can't find her anywhere in the house. I already looked everywhere!" He threw up his arms with a disgruntled look on his face. Which caused his twin to become worried. It was no secret their mother had a habit to get her hands on certain drugs. Both twins tried to ward off the dealers who sold to their mother. Jason intimidating them with his sheer ferocity and anger. Jacob making traps around the house in case they tried to get in.

"She must be nearby. She rarely leaves Crime Alley." Jacob offered as he set the pencil down and got off his chair. Jason was at his side in mere seconds with both their jackets in hand. It was chilled outside that night so they knew they had to be quick.

Taking to the streets they began to run thru alleyways, looking in the windows of businesses, and even went as far as checking the known locations of their mother's dealers.

Of course it had been Jacob who had the unfortunate luck of finding their mother. He had caught sight of a figure slumped up against the wall of the alleyway haloed in the pale streetlight. He recognized his mothers red hair anywhere.

"Mom!" Jacob cried in shock as he tugged at his brothers arm and ran into the alleyway. His brother right on his heels as they came to a stop right beside their mother. "Mom? Mom come on. Get up." Jacob spoke in a gentle tone as he shook her shoulder. When he was given no response Jason came closer and put two fingers against her neck. The elder twin had his face hidden from his brother as he started to tremble.

"Is she alright Jason?" Jacob looked up at his brother with wide blue eyes waiting for him to assure him their mother was fine. Just sleeping off the drugs she had given herself. The lack of response was starting to frighten Jacob. He grabbed his brothers free hand and tugged on it. "J-Jason?"

"She's gone."

At the hollow words Jacob went as stiff as his brother had moments before. "W-What?" His mind tried to process what he had been told. Their mother was dead? That wasn't right. Jason had to be joking. Jason didn't start laughing though. Didn't say that he sure got his brother this time with his prank. As the information finally hit home for Jacob tears began to burn and blur his vision.

"She can't be dead Jay. She can't be! We still need her." Jacob blabbered on as he grabbed his mothers limp cold hand in his own. "Come on mom, please get up." He sniffled as the tears began to fall. Jason was the stronger twin when it came to holding back emotions. No tears fell from his eyes but Jacob could tell with his body language and the look in his blue eyes. His brother was just as broken about their mother dying as he was.

"Jacob, we need to call the cops to come get her body..." Jason mumbled as he stood up and turned away from the body.

"A-Aren't we waiting with her?" Jacob gripped his mothers hand tighter as he gazed at his twin's back. "We can stay h-here and wait for the cops." He tried to reason with his stoic brother. This was their mother! They couldn't just abandon her body there like she was some alleyway scum.

"Jake, she is already dead. No point in hovering over a dead body. It's getting too cold out for that." Jason headed for the alleyway entrance to find a payphone to call the cops with. Jacob was at a loss what to do. He didn't want to leave his mothers side. The loss weighing heavy in his heart as tears still fell from his eyes.

In the end his attachment to his brother won out.

The smaller of the twins ran after his brother who had found a payphone at the edge of the street. Already giving directions to the cops on where they could find their mothers body.

"-Near the end of the alleyway there. She is propped up against the wall. Yes. Alright." He hung up the phone in silence. The click of the phone going back to it's holster filling the silence that had surrounded the twins.

Jacob reached out and took his brothers hand as if it was a life line. Which in such a case, it was. Jason gripped his hand back in a tight manner.

"Let's go home Jacob." Jason said with no room for arguments in his voice. Jacob just nodded in mute silence as he followed after his brother who led them the opposite direction of their mother's body. In the distance they heard the wail of police sirens. No doubt the ones gathering their mom's body. Jacob held back a sob as the realization of them being alone hit.

It was just Jason and himself now. They didn't stop or slow down until they finally reached their home. As they shuffled inside Jacob finally allowed his emotions to break him. He raced past Jason and towards their mothers room. He crawled into her bed and snuggled up against her blankets and pillows. Muffled sobs echoed around the room long before Jason entered the room. He had made sure all the windows and doors were locked for the night. To ensure their safety from robbers.

Jason's heart clenched at the sight of his twin sobbing into their mothers bed. Tears burned his own eyes as he walked over and joined him in silence. As the bed dipped Jacob raised his tear stained face and red eyes to look up at Jason. Silence filled the air for a long moment before Jacob crashed into his brother and began to sob into his shoulder. Jason held on to his brother as his unconstrained sobs filled the air around them. He tightened his grip as his own tears fell along with his brothers.

Soon enough the sobs died down to pitiful hiccups and sniffles. Jason waited until the hiccups stopped completely before tilting his brothers chin up. Twin blue eyes stared back at one another.

"Jacob, we have to take care of each other now." Jason explained as he scrubbed away his brothers tears as best he could. "We can't trust anyone else and look out for only ourselves. You understand?" Even though they were twins, Jacob was more sensitive and kind. The kind of person who would have been eaten alive by the occupants of Crime Alley years ago. It was a good thing he had Jason by his side all these years.

"I understand Jay..." Jacob mumbled in a broken tone as he looked down at the bed they sat on.

"Brothers forever, right?" Jason held up one hand to his brother.

"Brothers forever." Jacob repeated as he clasped his hand around his brothers in a tight grip.

"Today has been a long day Jake. Let's get some sleep." Jason crawled to the top of the bed. The younger twin was right on his heels as he settled right beside his brother. Once they were both settled Jason pulled the blankets over themselves. Jacob sniffled and snuggled up to his brother who wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"It's like when mom let us sleep in her bed if we had a nightmare..." Jacob offered as he pictured their mother laying right there beside them.

"Whose to say she isn't here now watching over us?" Jason whispered in a sleepy voice as he yawned. That seemed to comfort Jacob enough to settle him for the night. Not even five minutes later both twins were drifting off to a peaceful slumber. As peaceful as two street rats could get.

 ** _Would you be surprised if I told you the next few days were the start of a life we never would have expected to have? They always say a single moment can change one's future in the long run. Nobody told us that change would come in the form of a masked vigilante. Then again, Gotham wasn't a normal city. Now was it?_**


End file.
